


Cuddling Wasn’t the Best Idea

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Double-O Drabbles [44]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short sequel to Firsts for the New Year, complete with cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling Wasn’t the Best Idea

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for more and this happened.  
> I have a feeling I'd be considered clingy too if ever cuddled.

Cuddling Wasn’t the Best Idea

 

It seriously disturbed James that someone like Q could go so long without any affection. That Q managed it was even more shocking. From their first hug James knew Q was absolutely starved for it, needing to be held, needing any proof at all that someone actually gave a damn about him. He’d never had proof before and it was frankly heartbreaking.

It was absolutely terrible that he didn’t have it…so James gave all he could to a man who deserved it.

Which, meant cuddling on Q’s couch in his office. At least the boffin was sleeping for once. He was adorable, snuggled on top of James, their legs entwined, a quiet little snore leaving him.

Adorable as he was there was a problem.

Q was on top of James and James needed to use the loo.

What in the hell was James supposed to do?

If he woke Q up, he’d start working again. Q hadn’t slept in three days, he needed the sleep.

Not getting up, however would eventually be unacceptable.

Maybe he could sneak away and sneak back, he was an agent after all, right?

James slowly managed to roll them both on their sides before slowly starting to pull away.

Q’s fingers clutched tighter in James’ shirt as he made a discontented noise in his sleep.

James frowned and shook his head, cuddling closer and kissing the top of Q’s head.

He didn’t have to go that bad anyway.

Two hours later it was a different story, but Q still clung to him in his sleep.

“Honey…?” James asked gently.

“Mmm?”

“You’ve got to let go of me for a minute, okay?”

“’M too clingy.”

“No, honey, I just have to go for a moment, I’ll be right back.” James gently kissed his head. “Go to sleep, okay? I’ll be right back.”

“Okay…” Q let go of James and he got up. He couldn’t help but smile. It was the most precious gift to know that Q trusted him. James would do his best to make sure that trust never broke.

**Author's Note:**

> Much Love.


End file.
